


Cultured

by Neth_Smiley



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neth_Smiley/pseuds/Neth_Smiley
Summary: A drabble for DestructiveEmpathy





	Cultured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestructiveEmpathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructiveEmpathy/gifts).



The opera had been a delight, filled with costume and statement, with intensity only growing from the culling of some of the more useless members from the orchestra and the casting pool. Afterwards, Hannibal whisked the two of them into a delightful afterparty, his polite smiles pervading the room even as his nails traced lines in Will’s pants to unsettle him. Will was best slightly off-balance, and tonight had proved it. Sitting beside him in the opera box, Will had been as tense as a young stag, clearly taking in the message of the performance.   
“Do you think those boys deserved their deaths?” Hannibal asked, directing Will’s hand towards the better items, disliking the way Will still often reached for whatever was closest and looked edible. Perhaps that was why he’d taken up that ridiculous fling with his client. He’d have to make some inquiries into the little Ganymede’s health, suggest some good dishes for them to use. A stuffed heart, perhaps, or a series of experimental roasts. Both might be well improved with suet dumplings, but the creature was still in bad enough condition that good suet was not guaranteed.

* * *

“Let me hear your lessons, William.”  
“Amniiiss...ugh...axis, caulis, collis, clunis, crinis, fascis, follis, fustis, ignis, orbis, ensis, panis, piscis, postis, mensis, torris, unguis and canalis, vectis, vermis, and natalis…” Will focused harder on the words that came from his mouth, trying to ignore the way Hannibal moved against him like a close fighter, nipping sharply at the smaller man to not only tease, but to score against the skin, to bite down until it bled.   
“Mmmmfff...sanguis, pulvis, cucumis, lapis, cassis, glis.”  
“You have improved from your last lesson, William.” Hannibal said, pressing a hand up so that Will was looking straight up, the twitch of muscles wholly delightful. “Tell me more, Will. There is more to say, do not deny yourself.”  
"O amnissss….axis, caulis, collis, clunis, crinis, fascis, follis, mm...ahh!" The feeling of the pigsticker in Hannibal’s hand darted along Will’s legs, spreading his flesh wide like the ripples in a pool. It pricked around his cock, then down it, playful even as blood dribbled. 

Hannibal pulled away enough for Will to notice the lack of his touch and the tickles of the blood droplets. It took little enough effort to move his ‘boyfriend’ to the bed, lying the man flat on his back, arms spread-eagled.   
“Are you aware of the symbols that lie within the Divine Comedy as written by Dante?” Hannibal asked, as gently as though they were at dinner. He settled himself onto Will’s chest, slowly increasing pressure with his great swimmer’s limbs. Every few seconds he would reach behind himself, slowly stroking Will’s twitching, leaking member to needy misery. “The fourth circle finds the avaricious and the prodigal in open battle against one another, heavy boulders pressing against their chests. You wasted my gift, Will.” Hannibal said, bass tones solemn. “And you must understand that.” He leaned forwards, angling so that even if Will tried to bite, he would not easily reach. Experimenting with pressure was amusing in its own fashion, but the lecture was not yet over. 

“In the seventh circle is the violent against God, where three rings further divide the crimes. In the third ring, fiery coals fall from the sky as the violent run, run as fast as they can though they cannot escape their punishment any longer.”

He pressed the burning match into Will’s arm, twisting it slowly in curiosity.   
“They are the sodomites, William.”


End file.
